1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of operating an apparatus for managing an element manager for a telecommunications switch and also to an apparatus for managing an element manager for a telecommunications switch.
2. Related Art and Other Considerations
It is known to manage a telecommunications switch with a computer located at a central location. The computer sends messages for managing the switch across a proprietary interface. However, major changes to the configuration of the switch or the introduction of a new type of switch requires considerable modification to the software of the computer at the central location. In order to overcome this problem, it has been proposed to provide an element manager, which may be located alongside the switch, for managing the switch and which sends messages to the switch across a proprietary interface. In this arrangement, the element manager itself can be managed by a computer situated at a central location and which sends messages to the element manager across a standard interface. With this arrangement, major modifications to the configuration of the switch or the introduction of a new type of switch can be made with relatively small modifications to the software of the computer. However, a reliable method is needed for operating the computer when it is instructing the element manager to configure the switch to provide or remove services for customers.